The Secret of Captain Churchill
by veldygee
Summary: Pirate AU. Among all the crazy and weird pirates, Alfred thought that the captain of 'Brittanica', Arthur Churchill was the weirdest. warnings inside.


**Title : **The Secret of Captain Churchill

**Pairing : **pre-established USfem!UK

**Disclaimer : **hetalia is not mine

**Warnings : **Pirate AU, genderflip, possible grammatical and spelling errors.

**A/N : **Hello, Heavel here. This fanfiction is written for USUK Summer Camp 2011. The prompt for day 10 is 'period piece' that means we are supposed to do any things as long as it was set before 1935 or has something to do with old historical era. This is really difficult.

I did a pirate AU, and as you have read, this one has female!UK. But no one knows about that. I didn't do any researches for pirates so yeah... just saying that this is purely based on my imaginations only. I have no historical references.

and yes, I wrote it 'Arthur Churchill' on purpose.

Enjoy

EDIT : I stupidly wrote hammocks as 'hummocks'. Stupid brain for not working properly at night.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Alfred. Wake up—"<p>

Alfred F. Jones, 22 years old. A prodigy. A handsome, smart, rich and charming man. The man that had bright and promising future waiting ahead. He was born into one of the most powerful noble family in one of the British colonies in land of America. He was the captain of one of the most famous ships of the powerful British Navy, Andromeda. He had everything in his hands already although he was still young.

"Alfred, If you don't wake up, he would—" whispered Toris trying to awake Alfred from his deep sleep for the nth time that morning. Alfred didn't even flinch, though. There were sounds of footsteps outside the cabin and then suddenly the door was slammed opened. There was standing a slender young man with red coat draped over his shoulders. His bright emerald eyes were wandering around the room before focusing on one of the still sleeping Alfred. His eyes widened.

"JONES! I need my boots clean NOW!" shouted the angry man that successfully startling the man that had been trying to wake Alfred and Alfred himself that ended up fell from his hammock. Alfred groaned in pain and rubbed the back of his head. His blue eyes were finally meeting the very angry green eyes. The man that stood at the door scowled.

"Good that you are awake, sleepy head. I want you to clean my boots. Get those in my cabin in 5 minutes. Less than that, I will make you clean the whole deck—Toris you help that frog in the kitchen. " said the man coldly and then he turned away and slammed the door again that made both Alfred and Toris cringed. Alfred groaned and quickly grabbed his glasses and wore his dirty shirt.

"You better hurry, Alfred," murmured Toris tiredly at this cabin mate. "I am going first, okay? Don't be late. I don't want to help you if Captain punished you again." Alfred nodded and yawned.

"Captain—" Alfred cringed in disgust. "—He is such a jerk evil punisher—" Toris gasped and quickly slapped Alfred's mouth shut.

"Ssh! You know how sharp Captain Churchill's ears. You might get your tongue cut!" whispered Toris in panic. Alfred looked at the panic in the other's dull green eyes and nodded to calm him down. Toris slowly removed his hands and Alfred sighed in annoyance—

"_**ALFRED JONES!" **_

Both Alfred and Toris jumped when the voice of their Captain was heard again throughout the entire ship. Alfred cursed and quickly slipped on his own boots.

"I am off. Wish me that bastard would not—"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU SAY, JONES?" another shout could be heard and Alfred cringed again. His captain had such a loud voice. Alfred glanced back at Toris that only sighed in symphaty. Alfred immediately ran out of his cabin and sighed in pity of his poor self.

Alfred F. Jones. Twenty two years old. Once had a bright and promising future. Once was the captain of the famous _Andromeda_. Once the rich noble man from America. Once had everything inside his hands. It was all in the past since now he was merely under the mercy of one of the most powerful pirates in the seven seas, Captain Arthur Churchill.

Alfred took a deep breath as he entered the captain's room. Arthur Churchill was reading a few papers before Alfred entered and now his bright green eyes were focusing on Alfred. The Captain sighed and rolled his eyes. He glanced at the clock behind him.

"You are one minute late," stated Captain Churchill annoyed. Alfred shrugged and looked away.

"Well, sorry. I need to find my glasses—" Alfred tried to make an excuse, but well seems that Captain Churchill knew better about Alfred.

"Lies. I know you were busy talking behind my back, Jones," said the Captain lightly. Alfred gulped and didn't answer. The captain's dirty blonde hair glistened because of the sun ray from one of the windows in the room. "And you know that I require eye contact during conversation." Alfred slowly looked back at Captain Churchill's piercing eyes and stood still. The captain stared at Alfred in silent before he stood up and went to the corner of his room. He retrieved his many pairs of boots and then he threw it at Alfred's direction.

"Clean this all. I expect those are cleaned by noon. Plus, wash my clothes and clean the lower deck. I expect that are finished by the same time," ordered Captain Churchill with a smirk. Alfred gritted his teeth in attempts to stop him from making stupid comments or rolling his eyes. He knew that _his_ Captain was more than willing to work Alfred around more whenever he had the chance. Alfred began to turn around in silent to do all of the orders but Churchill stopped him.

"Wait. I didn't hear you reply me properly, Jones." Alfred took a deep breath and pushed a fake cheerful smile as he turned around.

"Yes, Captain Churchill. I would definitely finish it all by noon as you wish."

Churchill smirked wider, obviously happy in making Alfred's life like hell. Once again for the many times in these 2 months, Alfred could only pity himself.

* * *

><p>The memories of his life before 'joining' the pirates were still clear in his head and Alfred still cherished those happy memories. Alfred remembered his home town, his parents, his twin brother, his friends and many else. He missed the cuisine back at home. He missed how crowded his home town was. He missed his horse, Betty. He missed his bed. He missed his sword. Heck, even he missed his books. It had been 2 months without any contacts from his old life as the nobleman of one of the outstanding families.<p>

Alfred's life as the cabin crew in 'Brittanica', the pirate ship, was like a dream-like state. It was all still felt like a never-ending nightmare. It was so unexpected and no one had ever foreseen something like this would ever happen to the most promising navy member of British Empire. Alfred had never imagined something like this for ever happened in his life. It was happened so fast and without any warnings. Well, he should admit that maybe there _was_ a 'warning' but still no one could think this would happen.

It was begun when Alfred as the captain of _Andromeda_ decided to sail off to the sea back to England just like what the King wished. It was a good day to sail since there was no dark cloud and the waves were calm. Alfred and the rest of his crews had expected a good voyage from America to Britain, but _boy_, he was so wrong.

There was a phrase that said 'calm before the storm' and well, that was exactly what happened literally. After a few days sailing in the middle of Atlantic, the dark clouds started to appear and made the day looked just like night. The wind grew stronger and stronger and the waves became higher and stronger than what Alfred had ever experienced during his many journeys. The storm was one of the biggest ever recorded in history. Thunders and lightning were never stopped filling the dark sky. Water began to fill the deck of _Andromeda _and then the ship was turned over by the waves and began to drown.

The storm and what happened to _Andromeda _was occurring in less than 3 hours. It was so fast yet terrible. Alfred himself had been thrown away when the ship began to drown. He didn't know what happened to his crews, but well, He couldn't care more about them since his life itself was on stake. Alfred was pretty much sure that he would get drown in the stormy ocean. But luckily (or unluckily) he was saved.

And well guess who saved him?

The _Brittanica _pirates.

Alfred didn't know that it was a pirate ship at first, since he lost conscious for a few days. After he woke up, he still didn't realize nor expect that it was a pirate ship. But then, he was greeted by the captain of the ship, Arthur Churchill and then he saw the flag and that's when he realized everything that he had was taken as a captive by those pirates. (Well, actually he could not really say that he was a 'captive' since the pirates saved his life actually).

Life as a 'pirate' was not easy, especially when his true identity as the captain of what was remained of _Andromeda _was revealed. Indeed he met someone nice like Toris, but other than him, the other crews were a bit weird, mischievous and mad. They fought a lot. They ate a lot. They drank a lot. There was a perverted one like Francis, and also the mad and obnoxious one like Gilbert. There was also a crossdresser named Felix and also a weapon-nuts named Vash and his sweet sister Lilly. There was also a weird guy that said could perform magic that was called by 'Romania' based on his country of origin. There were not many crews in _Brittanica_ and Alfred could only suggest that maybe it was all because of the crazy main crews such like them.

But most of all, the weirdest among all is Captain Arthur Churchill. No one knew about his past (although some said that Francis was his childhood 'friend') and he was obviously keeping some secrets. He could be someone that acted so evil, but the next thing he could act like an angel. He could act so gentle, but then he was so terrible. He rarely come and sat among the other crews (except when it was time during his 'ordering' time) and he mostly spent his time inside his private cabin. He was weird like that and Alfred once questioned Toris why he still joined this pirate with such an odd captain but Toris only said that although Churchill was a bit evil, he had his kind spot too. Yet Alfred never saw it although he had lived with the crews for 2 months already.

Alfred always wished he could run away from the crazy pirates but well, he should wait until this ship stopped near a land. But that meant he still should wait for at least another month.

He hoped he could still maintain his sanity among these pirates.

* * *

><p>It was the third day of the third month Alfred was taken as a captive in <em>Brittanica.<em> There was still no sight of land and he still didn't know where the hell the ship was going for. They had been wandering around the ocean for more than 2 months and well as much as Alfred was used to the ocean, he just hoped he could get off from the pirate ship as quickly as possible.

The sun was high already and the wind was a bit dry. It made him all sweaty. Alfred was in the middle of cleaning the deck all by himself. It was almost noon and well, Alfred was almost finished his tasks just like what the captain asked. Alfred smiled proudly at his ability to fulfill all the tasks. He was awesome like that.

"Seems that you have finished your job, Jones." Alfred turned around and was greeted with the sight of Captain Churchill. He was smirking, with his arms crossing in front of his chest. The captain's hat was draped on his head and he still wore that red coat despite the fact that it was hot. Around his belt, there was a pistol and also a long sword.

"Well, it's all as you wished, Captain," replied Alfred with another forced smile. Churchill nodded in acceptance and then he walked toward the side of the ships, looking at the nothingness across the ocean. His green eyes were like looking at something entirely else. His face was not in a scowl or smirk like usual, but just a normal peaceful longing face. For a guy, Alfred could not help but admit that Churchill was a bit way too pretty for a man with his long eyelashes, his slender body and his soft features. His voice was not so deep like average man too and he was not that tall too. This made Alfred believed that the captain could definitely disguise as a woman and Alfred would make a bet that no one would ever recognize it.

"What are you looking at, Jones?" Alfred jumped and gulped as he was caught up staring at the captain for too long. Alfred glanced away and he could feel his cheeks heated up in embarrassment. Churchill didn't say anything, though and then he yawned.

"Well then, you are allowed to have lunch. Bring my stuffs to the cabin first. You have break until sunset. Don't disturb me during that time. Tell the other idiots too," said Captain Churchill and then walked away back to his cabin. Alfred saluted and then when the captain was out of sight, he let out a long sigh of relief.

He was definitely going to make the time of his break very well.

Alfred cursed mentally when he realized that he forgot to actually bring Churchill's stuff into the cabin. He had been working for all day that after the captain was out, he ended up hurrying to get his lunch. After that, he was supposed to bring the stuffs into Churchill's cabin but well, he forgot since Felix and Gilbert were not letting him go. Alfred ended up playing a few games with the crews and when he realized it, the sun was nearly set. Alfred ran to retrieve the clothes and boots and then walked fast to the captain's cabin. But as he was about to open the door, he thought if it was a really good idea to bring the stuffs now. Churchill said not to disturb him until sunset. It was not sunset, but almost anyway.

Alfred slowly leaned closer to the door to hear any sounds inside and well there was nothing, so he could assume that Churchill was probably asleep. Alfred could just enter the cabin without any sound, put the stuffs and then went out again without no one knew. Alfred was master in term of sneaking behind enemies too, so yeah, maybe he could do it. But if he was caught, then he should prepare to not get lunch for a few days.

Alfred took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Lucky it was not creaking. Alfred tip-toed his way inside and he put the clothes and boots quickly in one corner of the room. Alfred sighed soundlessly and then he glanced at where the bed was. He was right. The captain was sleeping peacefully. If Alfred was an enemy, Churchill would already dead now. Alfred smiled a bit at the evil captain that was sound asleep and he wanted to get outside, but somehow his body did entirely something else.

The blanket the captain used was falling down and as much as Alfred wanted to ignore it, he could not. He was reminded to Matthew, and now that there was something telling him to pull that blanket and covered it back to the captain, Alfred knew he didn't have another option. Alfred took a deep breath and carefully tip-toed to where Churchill was sleeping. The ex-captain carefully held the blanket and then he ready to cover the captain again, but well he was stunned when he saw _something_ _odd_ that should not be there.

Alfred stared blankly and blinked a few times as his mind tried to register what his eyes had seen. Alfred gaped at the sight and then the next second his face was became so red. Alfred might not really have lots of experiences but he knew exactly what that was.

Captain Churchill had 2 mounds on his chest, like breasts, like what women had. Alfred had must be gone mad. He quickly put the blanket around the captain and with a speed of light he was finally out of the cabin. Alfred panted as he tried to get his heartbeat back to normal. His eyes were definitely seeing things. Alfred closed his eyes and then walked back to his own shared cabin. After he had entered the room, he closed the door and immediately sat on one of the boxes there. He was definitely seeing things but he had looked at it for at least a minute and he was sure that things were what he thought were.

Breasts, like what women had.

Churchill somehow had that. Did that mean Churchill was a female?

After that realization hit Alfred somehow lots of things were appearing in Alfred's mind that supported that idea. The odd things of Captain Churchill were now made sense. Like why he was shorter than average men or why he had higher pitch of voice, or how he had such a pretty face that could pass as a woman. It was all because he was actually a female. That explained why Churchill always wore that red coat everywhere. Well, Alfred had seen the captain using only the shirt so that meant Churchill used some kind of cloth to hide his breasts, so that it meant he wore the red coat to keep the secret even more securely. That also explained why the captain was always isolated himself inside his cabin or why he always made sure to tell everyone to not disturb him. But Alfred did disturb his cabin and the captain was not awake. Was that mean the captain was a deep sleeper? Then how could the other crews didn't kn—

Alfred stopped and thought carefully again before another realization hit him. Of course the others didn't know. It was because no one was as stupid as Alfred to actually care to take the blanket and put it all over Churchill's again.

Alfred sighed in desperation and embarrassment. Was that mean he should refer to Churchill as 'she'? Well, he should, at least in his mind, but he should be careful not to mention it outside since Churchill must have hi—her own reasons why she disguised her gender. Alfred could not risk himself got killed before he reached the land too.

When his life as cabin crew of _Brittanica _began, he hoped that the ship would quickly reach a land so that he could escape. But now that he had known a secret of his own 'captain', he had one more wish. He wished he could survived until they reached the land.

Because if Churchill ever found out that Alfred knew… Alfred was sure that it meant death.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **this is it. The crap fanfiction I wrote during the night. I finished writing this around 4 in the morning.. (I should have finished it sooner, but I watched TV shows during that time before). This is obviously something that.. I don't want to comment. I just woke up this at noon and I bet this fanfiction would have even worse grammar because I am sure my brain didn't work properly. I also didn't do any researches because... well, I didn't do any researches about pirates. I just didn't have time.

Now that I want to post this, I kept getting distracted with the tumblr...

At first I didn't want to continue this idea, but when I see I have no other idea and I don't want to miss the event, I just keep writing this. Anyway, some of you might wonder why I used Arthur Churchill as England's name. Guess what? It's because that name was fake. 'Arthur' has real name that is the female version name.

and some of you might also realize that I typed Brittanica and not Britannia. I did that on purpose. Even the double T

so yeah. I think this one seriously need major make over later.

Tell me you opinions. Even I would glad if I get one review.

and also I might continue this one.. later though

thanks for reading. Do comfort me with the reviews ;^;


End file.
